


Just A Jealous Guy

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Lust, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out at a bar, Hotch sees Emily with a guy making him jealous and hearing the team comment on the man doesn't help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Jealous Guy

St. Augustine said, "He that is not jealous is not in love."

 

Hotch sat his beer down in front of him, as he turned to look at his longtime friend try and pick up a young waitress.

Smirking on the inside as he saw Dave strike out again, he frowned when he saw a man approach his female agents sitting   
at bar.

Hotch saw JJ smirk as she waved a hand dismissing the man and Emily with a humorous grin.

As JJ walked over to the table, setting down the shot glasses, she smirked when she turned to Garcia.

"Major piece of cake, piece of pie." JJ said with a chuckle.

Garcia laughed, "So he's into brunettes?"

JJ raised an eyebrow, "He said he only had eyes for brunettes."

Morgan snorted at that, earning a look from both blondes and he said, "What?"

"And what is wrong with that?" Garcia said raising an eyebrow.

"Total pick up line." Morgan said, "A cheesy one at that."

Both women roll their eyes as they turned in around in their seats to watch Emily with the new man.

Hotch leaned over catching a look, ignoring the smirk that crossed Dave's face.

"So it appears our Emily is quite the hot commodity." Dave said casually.

"Huh?" JJ said turning around to see Hotch stare at the brunette and her companion "Oh."

"What?" Hotch said going back to his beer but keeping a watchful eye on Emily and the sandy haired man.

"So what do we think about this guy?" Garcia said catching on "Yeah he's a piece of cake, piece of pie."

"What's that mean?" Reid asked confused.

"Tasty." Garcia and JJ said together laughing.

Dave nodded seeing Morgan's face smirk as he said, "And he looks like he knows how to dress."

"Telling by his appearance" Reid said "It's obvious the man comes from wealth."

"And he appears to be intelligent." Dave said looking at the clenched fist of Hotch.

"Oh" Garcia said looking at Emily and the man "He kissed her hand, what a true gentleman."

"And when he was talking" JJ said smirking "He had a British accent."

"Aw British man Candy  
" Garcia said "Remind you of anybody?"

JJ shook her head, "Nope not like Mick. Mick as masculine and sexy as he was, seemed too arrogant for our girl. She doesn't   
mind a rugged guy, but not someone who's ego gets boosted with each take down."

Hotch's mind flashed back to when he saw her stare at him in surprise when she learned he took down the unsub who stole   
eyes, and her face when he smirkingly said, 'What?'

If he was the type of man who let his emotions out, he would of been damn proud at seeing her stare at him like that. A  
bout of male pride, that made him want to drag her off to the nearest room and prove to her he was all man.

Hotch looked over to see the British man, who moving in on someone that was suppose to be his girl, lean forward and whisper   
in Emily's ear.

A look crossed her face, as Hotch saw her biting her lip and shake her head gently to the man removing the hand he   
had placed on her leg.

Unfortunately the British man didn't seem to take no for an answer and ran his hand up her tight causing Emily's hands to   
clench in a fist as she once again tried to remove the man's hand.

Hotch got up from his seat not paying attention to the prying eyes of the team and marched over ripping the man from the   
stool and tossing him to the ground.

"What the hell?" the man said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone watching out for her." Hotch said "And when a woman says no, she means no."

Emily's eyes widened as Hotch took grabbed her arm dragging her into the back bathrooms.

Pulling her arm out of his grip, Emily pulled back, "What the hell? What is wrong with you?"

"That man had no right" Hotch said defending his actions "You clearly didn't want him touching you, so I put an end to   
it."

Eyes widening Emily said, "Well jeez, what are you my big brother? I could of taken care of it myself."

Hotch groaned at that, "No Emily, I'm not your brother. But that man couldn't take a clue, and you shouldn't have to   
deal with this."

"Look if this had been something that happened on duty, that would be one thing. But this is my off time and I can   
take care of myself, I'm not some damsel in distress." Emily said "And what the hell was with that look? Huh, why are you acting so... God, out of character, it's very un-Hotch like... Seriously what is..."

Hotch cut her off by kissing her deeply, holding her small frame close to his as he wrapped an arm around her waist, Emily instinctively sighed as she allowed him to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue in her mouth taking over dominance of   
the kiss.

As he pulled back, he was pleased to hear her groan at the separation as she opened her eyes seeing him.

"Hotch?" Emily asked, "Why?"

"Ever since you came back" Hotch said still holding her close "Hell even before then. But seeing you with that man, him   
with his hands all over you...."

"Alpha male pride took over." Emily said chuckling lightly.

"If you tell me no, I'll stop." Hotch told her.

Emily just shook her head, "I want this too."

Hotch took action of locking the door behind them, as he slipped his hand through her hair, pulling her head close   
to his mouth, as his mouth went from her lips, licking and biting skin down her neck towards the hem of her top, biting   
the skin above her breast. Moving backwards Hotch lifted Emily up on the sink, balancing her on the edge.

Emily's hand snake between them, unbuckling his belt, and snapping open the top button, while Hotch pulled Emily's   
skirt up ripping the panties from her. Hotch groaned as felt her wet and ready, while Emily chuckled at his insistence.

"God, you're so beautiful" Hotch gasped slipping a finger in her heat, causing Emily to groan in pleasure, he moved his   
thumb across the bundle of nerves, "So very, very beautiful."

Emily gripped Hotch's shoulders, as he slipped another finger inside, causing her to rock in time with his movements. As his   
thumb kept toying with her, she groaned as she felt herself tighten around his fingers and felt the orgasm hit her.

Hotch felt a rush as she screamed as her head hit his shoulder, sighing her peaceful release.

Pulling back, Hotch smiled down at her as he kissed her, and lined himself up to her core.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded, "Yes, Aaron."

Hotch went to work licking and biting Emily's neck as he slowly thrusts into her, hearing light pants and moans from   
the brunette nearly sent Hotch over before he even began.

Hotch picked up her left leg, wrapping it around his waist tightly as he thrust in and out trying to control the frenzy   
of going too fast. He wanted to savor every moment.

Emily lifted herself up wrapping her other leg around his waist as Hotch moved his hands up her stomach going under her   
silk top towards her breast, cupping the bra covered chest, he could feel the nipples hardening as he flicked at one   
hearing moan at the contact.

His thrusting pace nearly hit the highness as he felt her tighten around his length, while his mouth bit at the nape of   
her neck, pulling back as he felt her orgasm hit her while he continued thrusting in he felt her peak and he soon   
followed her over, as her breathing became erratic.

Hard panting could be heard in the small bathroom, as Hotch leaned in and kissed the flushed brunette tenderly.

"That was..." Hotch said catching his breath, "You were amazing."

Emily grinned and whispered, "You weren't so bad yourself."

All he wanted to do was hold her and proclaim to everyone that she was his. And judging by the bite marks and hickeys   
he left on her, he did.

Emily readjusted her skirt as she pulled him into a hug, and said, "Want to get out of here?"

"Where do you want to go?" Hotch asked kissing her hair.

"Well, my apartment's not too far away." Emily said, "And I have this amazing new bed, soft..."

Hotch grinned down, and said, "Then let's get out of here."

Fixing her hair, Hotch leaned in, kissing her again, sighing thinking how this was just magical, how she was someone he'd   
like to kiss over and over...

Tugging at his shirt, "Come on, I'd like to test you out on my new mattress."

Hotch chuckled as he followed his brunette out, 'Oh yeah, I can get use to this.'

  
Paul Eldridge said, "Jealousy would be far less torturous if we understood that love is a passion entirely unrelated to   
our merits."

 

 


End file.
